The goal of the research is the development and application of psychological scaling methods in which the subject interacts with a computer. The computer analyzes responses according to a psychological scaling model as they are given by the subject, decides which judgments it is most appropriate to ask for next, and evaluates the fit of the judgments to the model. The project has developed metric multidimensional scaling programs to run on CPS-PL-I and Fortran timesharing systems. The programs have been evaluated with both real and artificial data and applied to substantive problems. Current work centers on interactive ordering systems in which it is assumed that judgments of preference, liking, or intensity are more or less transitive and that the purpose of the judgements is to achieve an approximate ordering of the stimuli. Programs in APL and Fortran are to be developed and evaluated. It is also planned to introduce nonmetric features into the metric multidimensional scaling program.